


Auf alten Wegen

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: Am letzten Tag des Jahres verschlägt es Tim an einen Ort aus seiner Jugend und damit in eine Reihe von alten Erinnerungen, mit denen er nie abgeschlossen hat. Bis jetzt.
Kudos: 2





	Auf alten Wegen

"Komm Terry, wir gehen ne Runde." Tim griff nach der Leine an der Geraderobe und prompt stand der kleine Terriermischling schwanzwedelnd neben ihm. "Ma, wir sind mal draußen", rief er dann quer durch die Wohnung.  
"Ist gut Schatz, hast du alles dabei?", kam die automatische Antwort seiner Mutter aus Richtung Küche.  
"Jahaaa." Eilig stopfte Tim noch Hundetüten und Leckerlies in seine Jackentaschen, dann legte er Terry den Gurt mit der Leine an und verließ mit ihm das Haus.  
Nachdem die vergangenen Tage mit strahlendem Sonnenschein mehr als großzügig gewesen waren, zeigte sich der letzte Tag des alten Jahres nun in tristem Grau. Kalt war es gleichermaßen bei Temperaturen um die Null Grad. Terry sah abwartend zu Tim hoch, Tim sah ratlos zurück. Er war nur noch ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr in seiner Heimatstadt und wenn er hier war, dann war er für die wenigen Tage meist vollkommen verplant.  
Grob kannte er Terrys übliche Gassirunde, doch die war diesmal nicht sein Ziel. Ein Gefühl der Nostalgie trieb ihn in eine andere Richtung.

"Komm Terry, wir schauen mal, ob in den alten Gärten noch etwas los ist." Der Hund hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, wovon Tim sprach, doch er folgte fröhlich dem Zug der Leine, die Nase auf der Straße, den Schwanz in der Luft.  
Sie liefen ein Stück die Straße hoch, vorbei an winterlich kahlen Gartenhecken und noch immer üppig weihnachtlich dekorierten Hauseingängen, und bogen dann in einen Schleichweg ab, der sie den Hang hinunter über unebenen Schotter zur Parallelstraße führte. Was ihm als Kind wie steile, endlose Berge vorgekommen war, erschien ihm jetzt wie kleine Hügel.  
Während Terry fleißig das Bein an jedem zweiten Grasbüschel hob, verglich Tim seine Umgebung mit seinen Erinnerungen. Die Stadt hatte sich in seiner Abwesenheit verändert, zerfiel immer mehr. Die ehemals dicht stehenden Plattenbauten waren über die Jahre verschwunden, nun wechselten sich stattdessen freie Rasenflächen mit kleinen Einfamilienhäusern ab, die frei nach dem Geschmack der Eigentümer in Form und Farbe wild gemischt waren.  
Das Gebäude an der Straßenecke, wo sich einmal ein kleiner Laden befunden hatte, wirkt fast wie eine Ruine, obwohl es bewohnt war. Das Gelände davor sah schäbig aus, Schrott teilte sich den Hof mit altem rumliegenden Kinderspielzeug. Nur wenige Meter weiter lag ein großer Teich, dessen Ufer nun mit Schilf überwuchert war. Heute lernte dort wohl keiner mehr Schlittschuhlaufen, so wie er und viele andere Kinder vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren. Irgendwann musste dort mal jemand Goldfische ausgesetzt haben, nun gab es im Wasser unzählige davon, laut den Berichten seiner Mutter. Die Oberfläche war von einer Eisschicht überzogen. Stark genug um die Fische unsichtbar am Grund des Teiches zu halten, nicht einmal annähernd stark genug, um darauf zu laufen und Blödsinn zu treiben. Wie damals mit seiner Clique.

Sie hatten so viel Zeit auf dem Eis verbracht, dass sie irgendwann leichtsinnig geworden waren. Bei ihrem Eishockeyspiel war der improvisierte Puck, eine flachgedrückte Limodose, weit vom Spielfeld abgeglitten und Kai war hinterhergeschlittert ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. Er hatte die Blechscheibe gerade aus den Wurzeln der Uferböschung gefischt, als ein lautes Knacken zu hören gewesen war. Im nächsten Moment war Kai ins Eis eingebrochen, doch an der Uferböschung war das zum Glück nur ein halber Meter gewesen. Kai war mit pitschnassen Hosen bis zu den Knien und dem Schrecken davon gekommen. Nicht einmal erkältet hatte er sich bei der Nummer, doch Tim hatte der Schreck noch Tage später tief in den Knochen gesteckt. Er hatte Kai nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Bis heute wusste er nicht, ob dies der Anfang oder nur eine weitere Stufe auf seinem Weg ins Verderben gewesen war.

Aber das war Vergangenheit, er konnte nicht mehr zurück. Terry holte ihn wieder in die Gegenwart, indem er unzeremoniell einen nicht gerade kleinen Haufen an den Gehwegrand setzte. Es war Tim ein Rätsel, wie dieser blöde kleine Köder so viel Scheiße produzieren konnte. "Du hättest wenigstens noch die zwanzig Meter bis zum Park warten können", schimpfte Tim und fischte die mitgenommenen Tüten aus seiner Jackentasche. Wenigstens musste er die volle Tüte jetzt nicht ewig mit sich rumschleppen, sondern konnte sie direkt am nächsten Mülleimer los werden.

Kurz darauf erreichten sie den kleinen Park, ebenfalls eine Veränderung der vergangenen Jahrzehnte. Was einmal das Gelände eines großen Krankenhauses gewesen war, war nun aufgeteilt in ein Altenheim mit Grünanlagen und kleine private Grundstücke mit Einfamilienhäusern. Alles irgendwie neu. Ein Kontrast zu den zerfallenden Häusern im Zentrum, wo Putz und Ziegel um die Wette bröselten. Der Park war menschenleer. Man hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als kurz nach dem Mittag umherzulaufen. Noch hatten die Geschäfte geöffnet. Es galt Vorbereitungen für den letzten Abend des Jahres zu treffen. Seine Eltern würden wie immer mit einigen Nachbarn feiern, diesmal bei Steinmanns, wenn Tim sich recht erinnerte.  
Er hatte sich noch immer nicht entschieden, ob er den Abend mit Terry auf dem Sofa verbringen sollte oder die Einladung von Lars annahm, mit ihm zu feiern. Da würden viele dabei sein, die er entweder nicht kannte oder seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte. Der Kampf zwischen Neugier und Unsicherheit war noch nicht entschieden. Zu viele Dinge hatten sich verändert.

Die andere Seite des Parks mündete in einen großen Parkplatz, eine trostlose, asphaltierte Fläche, die für die Bewohner der uralten Plattenbauten und die Nutzer der Schrebergärten gleichermaßen zur Verfügung stand. Aus seiner Klasse hatten damals einige hier gewohnt, heute standen viele der Wohnungen leer, wie die dunklen Fenster ohne Gardinen zeigten. Tim wusste nicht einmal, ob die irgendwann mal saniert wurden oder noch auf dem alten Stand waren. Vorstellen konnte er es sich. Niemand steckte da noch Geld rein.  
Er hatte keine Lust durch die trostlosen Bauten zu laufen und nahm den direkten Weg zu den Gärten. Die Anlage war einmal für ihn der kürzeste Weg zur Schule gewesen, als sie noch weiter draußen gewohnt hatten, und war ihm immer riesig vorgekommen. Auch hier wirkte heute alles irgendwie überschaubar, nahezu klein.

Der von Schlaglöchern zerfressene Weg war etwas, was sich in all diesen Jahren nicht geändert hatte. Ein Auto rumpelte im Schritttempo über den unebenen Schotter. Ein tiefergelegter Wagen wie der von Sascha damals hätte hier keine Chance gehabt. Ein paar Mal hatte Tim schon überlegt, wie es wäre, wieder hier zu leben, doch so wenig er ein Großstadtmensch war, so wenig gehörte er in diesen verschlafenen Ort, in dem es nichts mehr für ihn gab. Hier würde er eingehen wie die Grünpflanzen seiner Mutter. Sie hatte schon immer mehr Geschick mit Tieren gehabt.

Die Gärten lagen still unter dem grauen Himmel. Weite Wiesen, als würden die Gärten nur noch zur Erholung genutzt, mischten sich mit abgeernteten Beeten, wo nur hier und da mal ein einsames Wintergemüse stand. Holzzäune, morsch und zerfallend, Maschendraht, halb verbogen, kahle Hecken. Tim erinnerte sich wie sie durch das Labyrinth von Wegen getobt waren und in diesem einen Sommer hatten sie besonders viel Zeit im Garten von Kais Großeltern verbracht. Hatten Kirschen gegessen bis ihnen schlecht wurde; Molche aus dem kleinen, sumpfigen Gartenteich gefischt und im Schatten des alten Apfelbaumes gelegen. Ob die Großeltern noch lebten? War der Garten noch im Besitz der Familie oder längst an jemand anderen gegangen?

Terry schnüffelte sich kreuz und quer über den Weg, hob ab und zu ein Bein, obwohl da längst nichts mehr rauskam. Blöder Köder, aber wenn es ihn glücklich machte und er dafür in der Nacht ruhig blieb, sollte es Tim recht sein. Er folgte seinen nostalgischen Gedanken und zählte die Gartentore bis zur Biegung. Einmal links, nach ein paar Schritten rechts, dann der große Garten auf der linken Seite, der L-förmig angeordnet war und dessen Hauptteil vom Weg aus hinter Büschen und Hecken versteckt lag. Ein kleines Paradies. Eine Oase, in der man die Welt vergessen konnte.  
Natürlich sagten die Beete nichts über ihren aktuellen Besitzer. Sie waren noch immer unverändert, sofern Tim sich erinnerte. Er sah auf das niedrige, unverschlossene Tor und dann auf Terry, der ihn abwartend ansah. Weit und breit war kein Mensch zu sehen, in der Ferne konnte er das Kreischen einer Kreissäge hören, sonst schien alles verlassen. Niemand würde merken, wenn er mal einen Blick auf den alten Garten warf, und selbst wenn, mehr als rauswerfen konnten sie ihn nicht.

"Benimm dich", mahnte er Terry und öffnete nach einem weiteren Rundumblick das Tor. Es quietschte. Natürlich. Tim verdrehte die Augen. Das hatte es schon vor zwanzig Jahren getan. Er grinste und ging mit Terry an der kurzen Leine zwischen den leeren Beeten durch bis zu dem alten Gartenhäuschen, links davon erstreckte sich die Wiese, auf der sie damals die warmen Tage des Sommers verbracht hatten. Der Apfelbaum war fort, der Kirschbaum war größer geworden.  
Terry schnüffelte aufgeregt umher. Hatten die aktuellen Besitzer Hunde? Oder hatten Katzen oder andere Wildtiere ihren Weg durch den Garten genommen? Das Gras war feucht kalt, sonst hätte Tim dem Wunsch nachgegeben, sich einfach hinzulegen, wie damals. Die Blätter der Bäume hatten ein Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf sie geworfen, Kais Großeltern waren nicht dagewesen.

"Du starrst mich an", hatte Kai irgendwann festgestellt und Tim hatte eilig den Blick abgewandt, ertappt. "Du starrst mich immer an. Seit Monaten. Warum?" Später hatte Tim erfahren, dass so ziemlich jeder sein Starren mitbekommen hatte, nur niemand hatte den offensichtlichen Grund erraten, weil es zu absurd gewesen wäre. Ein Witz, den keiner ernst genommen hatte. Ihm hatte in diesem Moment der Mut gefehlt, die Wahrheit zu sagen, doch mit den alten Bäumen und dichten Sträuchern als einzige Zeugen, hatte er blind neben sich getastet, bis seine Finger Kais Handrücken berührten und Kai hatte seine Hand nicht weggezogen, sondern die Berührung erwidert. Und er den Mut aufgebracht, den Tim nicht hatte. Von da an hatten sie sich geküsst und berührt, wann immer sie allein waren, den ganzen Sommer lang. Bis zu jenem Tag an dem Kai wie aus dem Nichts eine Freundin zu ihrem Cliquentreff mitgebracht hatte. Für Tim war eine Welt zusammengebrochen. Es war das abrupte Erwachen aus einem Traum gewesen.  
Den Garten hatte er seit diesem Tag nie wieder betreten. Bis heute. War es das, was man eine bittersüße Erinnerung nannte? All die Freude und Glücksmomente gepaart mit dem Schmerz über dieses abrupte Ende. Den Verrat. Dabei hatte Tim es Kai nicht übel genommen. Später zumindest, nachdem er den Schock überwunden hatte. Er hatte damals mehr bekommen, als er sich je erhofft hatte und Kai hatte sie nie verraten. Das war ihr Sommer; ihr Geheimnis, das nicht dafür gemacht gewesen war, ewig zu halten. Tim wünschte sich für einen Moment, dass es Sommer wäre und schloss die Augen. Doch es war viel zu kühl und Terry zog ungeduldig an der Leine.

"Kann ich behilflich sein?" Tim drehte sich erschrocken um beim Klang der kühlen Frage und erstarrte. Kurze dreckig blonde Haare, breite Schultern in einer lässigen Jacke. Kai war nach dem Sommer damals doch noch um einiges gewachsen und schien nun zu trainieren. Der Körper wirkte so verändert, doch das Gesicht war unverkennbar er, wenn auch kantiger als damals. Da stand der Junge, der ihm einmal so den Kopf verdreht hatte. Plötzlich und unerwartet wie in einem von Omas billigen Kitschromanen, in die er vor Ewigkeiten einmal aus purer Langeweile reingelesen hatte.  
"Hi", brachte Tim schließlich lahm hervor und schluckte trocken.  
Was sagte man in so einer Situation auch sonst?  
"Tim?" Erkennen, Verwunderung... was noch? "Mensch, Alter, das ist ewig her. Was machst du denn hier?"  
Tim zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Terry etwas dichter. Er war nervös. War das Angst? Hatte er tatsächlich Angst vor Kai? Im Gegensatz zu ihm, war Tim nicht noch weiter in die Höhe oder Breite gewachsen. Er war bei einsfünfundsiebzig und einem etwas schlanken Körperbau hängen geblieben. Ein Hoch auf die Gene seiner Familie.  
"Sorry, ich wollte nicht... bin zufällig hier vorbeigekommen und nostalgisch geworden." Er deutete auf Terry, zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Es klang lahm. Reden war nicht seine Stärke. Noch immer nicht.  
"Ist okay." Kai lachte und ging zur Gartenhütte. Sie war frisch gestrichen worden, irgendwann einmal in den vergangenen zwanzig Jahren. Die Farbe war anders.  
"Mehr als okay. Wie lange ist das her, dass wir uns zuletzt gesehen haben?", fragte Kai, während er die Tür aufschloss. Der Schlüssel lag noch immer unter einem alten Blumentopf. Hier gab es auch nicht wirklich etwas zu holen.   
"Seit dem Abschluss", entgegnete Tim und das wusste Kai auch ganz genau. "Ich sollte gehen. Sorry, dass ich einfach...."  
"Warte mal, willst du echt gleich wieder verschwinden?" Tim zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Wenn er weiter so machte, würde er am nächsten Tag Muskelkater davon haben. Was er wollte und sollte waren verschiedene Dinge.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt ein paar Minuten, oder?"  
Tim gab sich einen Ruck und nickte. Er quälte sich damit zwar nur selbst, aber er war neugierig, wollte wissen, was aus Kai geworden war. Der holte zwei Campingstühle hervor und öffnete dann zischend zwei Flaschen Bier. "Ist alkoholfrei, muss fahren." Sie stießen an und schwiegen. Tim hatte so viele Fragen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er sagen sollte.  
"Du bist verheiratet?", war schließlich das erste was ihm entkam, mit einem Blick auf Kais Hand.  
"Hm, seit sieben Jahren, haben zwei Jungs."  
"Wow", entfuhr es Tim, auch wenn er von den anderen schon grob erfahren hatte, was Kai trieb. Also wirklich nur eine Phase, dachte er dabei für sich.  
"Wir werden Silvester mit den Schwiegereltern feiern, die wilden Partys sind noch für ne Weile vorbei", Kai grinste und wirkte dabei nicht traurig. "Und du bist verlobt?" Er deutete auf Tims gut sichtbaren Ring. Tim nickte nur, musste aber unweigerlich lächeln.  
"Ist sie auch in der Stadt?", fraget Kai weiter, ganz selbstverständlich, als wäre das zwischen ihnen nie gewesen, als gäbe es gar keine anderen Optionen.  
"Nein, muss arbeiten."  
"Oh, das ist mies."  
"Passt schon." Tim nippte an seiner Flasche und puhlte dann ein wenig am Etikett. Unruhig wanderte sein Bick von Terry, der sich mittlerweile zu seinen Füßen hingelegt hatte, zu Kai, der über die Wiese zum Teich sah. Wer war dieser Fremde, mit dem er so viele Geschichten austauschen könnte und bei dem er doch kaum ein Wort herausbekam. Es war blöd gewesen, auf die Einladung einzugehen. "Ich sollte los, danke für das Bier", sagte er hastig und stellte die Flasche auf dem Boden ab, während er schon aufstand.

"Ist es dir unangenehm, mit mir zu reden?" Kai sah ihn plötzlich aufmerksam an. Tim hielt dem Blick nicht lange stand.  
"Unangenehm? Nein." Doch. Er atmete tief durch. Jetzt konnte er genauso gut los werden, was er vor Jahren nicht hatte sagen können, die kalten Hände tief in die Jackentaschen geschoben um irgendeine Form von Halt zu finden. "Du warst derjenige, der nicht mit mir reden konnte, dem es plötzlich offenbar unangenehm war. Und ich hab es still hingenommen, dass du von einem Tag auf den anderen so getan hast, als wäre ich nichts besonderes. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum du jetzt so scheiße freundlich bist und so tust, als wären wir die besten Freunde, die sich einfach nur eine Weile nicht gesehen haben. Wir sind Fremde."  
"Wieso regst du dich darüber so auf? Das war doch für uns beide nur ein Experiment." Kai wusste also ganz genau wovon Tim sprach, hatte es nicht vergessen.  
"Nur ein Experiment?" Tim schnaubte. Das tat weh. "Wenn es nur das war, wieso warst du danach nie wieder bei mir? Wieso hast du mich nie wieder in den Garten eingeladen, nachdem du plötzlich mit dieser Freundin aufgetaucht warst? Wieso war ich nur noch ein Mitschüler wie jeder andere?"  
Diesmal dauerte die Antwort etwas und es war Kai, der den Blick nun abwendete. "Es war kompliziert und es spielt doch jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Jeder hat seine Familie. Da war nichts, was irgendwie von Dauer hätte sein können. Ich hab ne Frau und meine Kinder, du hast deine Verlobte und wirst..."  
"Verlobter, Kai, ich bin mit einem Mann zusammen, immer gewesen. Für mich war dieser Sommer keine Phase, kein Experiment, mir hat das was bedeutet. Das, und unsere Freundschaft, die du so einfach dafür unter den Teppich gekehrt hast."  
Kai starrte ihn an, eine Hand zur Faust geballt, die andere umklammerte fest die Flasche. "Warst du in mich verknallt?", brachte er leise hervor und Tim musste darüber nicht nachdenken. Er hatte jahrelang Zeit gehabt, darauf eine Antwort zu finden.  
"Ein bisschen, wie das in dem Alter halt ist. Aber vor allem habe ich geliebt, was wir in diesem Sommer hatten und es war scheiße, es so ohne Vorwarnung zu verlieren. Letztlich spielt es keine Rolle mehr, wir können nicht dorthin zurück." Und das war etwas, was Tim schon lange wusste, doch jetzt erst wirklich realisierte. Das alles war Teil seiner Vergangenheit, es war besser in den schönen Momenten zu schwelgen und die verklärte Sicht darauf zu behalten, als den alten Schmerz wieder hervorzukramen und ein endloses Was-wäre-wenn-Spiel zu spielen.

"Nachdem meine Großeltern gestorben waren, wollten meine Eltern den Garten aufgeben," sagte Kai plötzlich. Tim verstand den Zusammenhang nicht, wartete aber ab.  
"Ich hab solange auf sie eingeredet, bis sie es sich anders überlegt haben."  
"Warum?", fragte Tim als Kai nicht weitersprach.  
"Weil es das einzige ist, was mir von diesem Sommer geblieben ist. Ich konnte es nicht loslassen. Weißt du noch, was war, kurz bevor ich mit diesem Mädchen aufgetaucht bin?"  
Tim schüttelte den Kopf. Da waren viele Dinge gewesen und er hatte keine Lust herumzuraten, worauf Kai hinaus wollte.  
"Da war ein Bericht in den Nachrichten, über diese Parade in der Hauptstadt, wo Schwule und Lesben durch die Straßen ziehen."  
"Der CSD."  
"Hm. Es gab ein paar gewaltsame Übergriffe und sie haben die Opfer gezeigt. Das hat mir ne scheiß Angst gemacht, besonders mit den abfälligen Kommentaren meines Alten dazu. Du weißt, wie er war. Ich hab die Notbremse gezogen. Ich bin nicht schwul. Ich liebe meine Frau und meine Kids, aber damals, da..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. "Damals hab ich dich geliebt, glaub ich, und ich hab das nie jemandem erzählt. Und ich hatte nicht den Mut, mit dir..." Kai machte eine vage Geste und sprach nicht weiter. Mit einem Mal wirkte er so viel jünger und kleiner. "Wer weiß, was aus uns geworden wäre, wenn ich mich getraut hätte."  
"Wer weiß", erwiderte Tim ruhig, unsicher, was er mit diesem neuen Wissen anfangen sollte. Es änderte nichts. Es konnte nichts ändern, denn es lag in der Vergangenheit. Im Hier und Jetzt hatte das nichts mehr verloren.

"Ich muss langsam zurück. Ich sollte eigentlich nur ein paar Dinge für heute Abend besorgen." Kai kam auf die Beine, leerte seine Flasche in einem Zug und kippte den Inhalt von Tims Flasche unzeremoniell ins Gras. "Du solltest mal vorbeikommen, im Sommer. Dann können wir uns mal richtig unterhalten. Wäre cool."  
Tim hielt das für keine gute Idee. Es war besser die Vergangenheit zu lassen, wo sie war.  
"Du kannst deinen Mann mitbringen und ich lad die Jungs ein", fuhr Kai fort. "Dann können wir ihm alle deine peinlichen Jugendsünden stecken."  
"Wohl eher nicht", schnaubte Tim, musste aber grinsen. Die alte Clique und sein neues Leben an einem Tisch unter Einfluss von Alkohol war ein zutiefst beängstigender Gedanke. Er schnappte sich Terry, der mittlerweile im Gras lag und döste, und ging dann zum Gartentor gefolgt von Kai.  
"Ich meins ernst", sagte er, als sie sich verabschiedeten. "Meld dich mal, und wenn nicht, du bist trotzdem immer in diesem Garten willkommen, verstanden?" Tim fand sich in einer schraubstockartigen Umarmung wieder. Stark, sicher, ein herbes Aftershave. Angenehm, aber nichts davon war vertraut. Dieser Mann war ein durch und durch Fremder, der ihn nichts anging, weil er verheiratet war und Kinder hatte. Weil er selbst einen Verlobten hatte, den er zutiefst liebte. Er lächelte, nickte auf die Einladung, doch es war besser, wenn er hier nie wieder herkam. Der Zufall hatte ihm die Chance auf einen Abschluss gegeben, Klarheit, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er sie brauchte.

Er ließ alles hinter sich: den Garten, Kai, der dort stand und ihm nachsah, und den Sommer, vor zwanzig Jahren. Mit einem Gefühl der Erleichterung zog er das Handy aus seiner Jackentasche und wählte die Nummer seines Verlobten. Es gab da eine Geschichte, die er erzählen wollte, und der Weg nach Hause war weit.

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte entstand nach einem Silvesterspaziergang mit Mamas Hund am 01.01.2020 auf der laaangen Zugheimfahrt. Damals, als Corona noch weit entfernt war. Den Text hatte ich da tatsächlich an einem Stück runtergeschrieben, was für mich eine absolute Seltenheit ist. Es gibt sicherlich so einiges, was man hier noch ausbauen könnte, aber ich hoffe, dass ich das primäre Gefühl der Nostalgie und Veränderung ein wenig rüberbringen konnte.  
> Ich wünsche jedem einzelnen Leser einen wundervollen Start ins neue Jahr. Möge der alte Mist des vergangenen Jahres bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst.  
> Eure split


End file.
